


Because of Your Pestering...

by musicmillennia



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffish, Neither of these guys want to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I ask why?"</p>
<p>"Just go with it or they're never going to stop."</p>
<p>Or, Leo and Riario do the Boyfriend Tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Your Pestering...

**Author's Note:**

> (I implore you all: humor me. It has been a long week.)
> 
> User DaVinci: You keep asking and asking, so here is the video to satisfy your incessant curiosity.

It looks to be daylight in the room Leonardo's in. He's sitting in front of a pair of doors that leads out to a balcony overlooking Florence, presumably on the floor. There's someone beside him, an attractive man with dark eyes and hair, thick stubble like Leonardo; he is staring at the webcam with amusement and something akin to reluctance.

"Hello all," Leonardo says with a little wave, "I would like to  _thank you_ for your constant pestering and making me regret ever slipping up two months ago that I do in fact have a boyfriend. Since you started asking, everyone around me seems to have turned against me with this. So here you go. We are going to fucking do the boyfriend tag thing." Gesturing to the man beside him, whose lips have twitched into a small bemused smile at Leonardo's speech, "This is Girolamo Riario, also known as Riario, or, when he's being annoying, Giro. I'm at his flat in Florence, nice fancy little place. We've been together for a little more than a year. There. Now would you like to answer the first question and then we'll take turns, _lover_?" Riario raises an eyebrow but inclines his head. "Right...oh, wonderful grammar, really. Where did we first meet?"

Riario looks at the screen to reply. When he speaks, his voice is deep with a hint of a rasp. "I had heard of him before I met him. He had caught my uncle's attention and was, for lack of a better term, close to my cousin. Officially we met face to face at one of his friend's parties."

Leonardo hands the phone to him. "Very nice start," he sighs.

"Oh, you're right, this grammar is appalling..." Riario murmurs. "What was our first date?"

Leonardo's face scrunches up briefly. "We don't actually go on dates, really...he just sort of tagged along with me and my friends and then we started talking over the phone and sometimes in person until one day I asked if we were in a relationship."

"He was quite insistent," Riario says.

"I was not! If anything  _you_ were the one scaring poor Nico with your constant staring. He was going to call the cops for fuck's sake. Anyway, if you could call it a first date, I suppose it would be when I was sketching him in the field and he finally answered that yes, we were. So there you go. Gimme the phone." Leonardo sees the next question and rolls his eyes. "Where was our first kiss and how _ever_ was it, Giro?"

Riario sends him a dark look and promptly replies, "On the way back to the city from that field incident just described. It was terrible considering one of us was driving and despite everyone's apparent belief, he is not very apt at kissing."

"Shut the fuck up, I was brilliant. It's not my fault your driving is awful."

Riario ignores him and reads the next question. He looks up at the ceiling like he's praying to God to give him patience. Then he starts chuckling to himself.

"What?" Leonardo asks, "What?" he tugs Riario's arm so he can see. "Are you fucking--seriously? _How did you know I was the one?_ And 'you' is spelled with a 'u' by the way, but that's not even the point--"

"Just answer the question, _artista_."

"You're nothing but the one pain in my arse I can't get rid of, does that answer the question?"

"Mm, the feeling is mutual."

"Next question...what was your first impression of my amazing self?"

Riario doesn't miss a beat. "Irritating."

"Good, then we're in agreement."

"When did you meet the family?" Riario glances at Leonardo, "I am assuming the question refers to  _my_ family."

Leonardo makes a disgusted sound. "Neither of us have been on good terms with our families, so there wasn't a big sit down with his many relatives. I've met a few of them, and Lucrezia, his cousin, is the only one I can mildly tolerate, and that's if I'm in a good mood."

"A rare occasion in her case."

"Indeed. Oh, this one isn't so bad. If I am sitting in front of the TV, what am I watching?"

"Most likely Breaking Bad."

"Correct, well done!" Leonardo grins at him, then looking at the webcam, "Riario on the other hand watches next to no TV. I sometimes indulge with shows like Breaking Bad, but most of the time we're reading books."

"Actual books, not those idiotic gossips, as most do. But we digress. What is my...fav?" he pronounces the word as 'fahv'. "Fav music?"

Leonardo lets him suffer confusion for a few more moments before elaborating. "Favorite, Riario. It's short for favorite."

"...I see. What is my favorite music?"

"Classical, definitely," Leonardo replies, "If not that then some lovely church hymns. He almost melted when I recited all of Silent Night at Christmas--not just the one verse, but the whole song."

Riario chooses not to respond.

"Almost done, thank God. Who is my best friend?" Leonardo says.

"You have your own little entourage," Riario says, "consisting of Nico, Zoroaster, and from time to time Vanessa."

"Well done, you remembered their names."

"Why would I not remember their names?"

Leonardo scowls, "Don't pretend you don't know what sarcasm means, you have your own brand of it."

Riario smiles. "Final question. What do we argue about the most?"

Leonardo huffs a laugh, "What _don't_ we argue about, really? But I suppose the answer would be our house keys, or we usually just try to best each other in everything. I usually win, though."

Another glare, to which Leonardo responds with a smirk.

At length, Riario looks back at the phone and scrolls. "That is all--oh. Wait a moment, there is one more, but it is not a question."

"What is it?"

"It says that we must share a kiss."

Leonardo groans. "Of fucking course it does. Best get it over with, then." he puts his hand on the back of Riario's neck and tugs him forward. The kiss is brief, and neither of them seem happy with it--most likely because both of them thought it ridiculous.

Once it's done, Leonardo turns to the webcam and says, "There you have it. Now do me a favor and stop asking to see Riario. Until next time, viewers. Try not to be stupid." 

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you sincerely for putting up with this. If on the off chance you like it, let me know. This brightens my mood so I would not protest to writing something similar. Perhaps playing a horror game or a vlog, I don't know.)


End file.
